


This is Not How I Was Expecting the Halloween Party to Go Down

by imwaitingformycartoexplode



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Brooke deserves better, Denial of Feelings, Fire, First Kiss, Gay Michael Mell, Humor with a touch of angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jeremy didn't take the Upgrade, Jeremy doesn't care about Brooke, Jeremy is a bisexual disaster, Jeremy is drunk, Love Confession, M/M, Michael is a little bit drunk too, No Smut, Referenced wet dream, Some lines are taken out from the script, Sorry I don't know how drunk people get, The SQUIP is done with Jeremy's gay shit, The SQUIP speaks Japanese, jeremy is horny, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwaitingformycartoexplode/pseuds/imwaitingformycartoexplode
Summary: What if the Halloween party turned out differently and Jeremy ended up getting horny and asking Michael to fuck him in the bathroom?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst (brief), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 33





	This is Not How I Was Expecting the Halloween Party to Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn't know how to title this
> 
> This is my first fanfic! Yay! I tried to keep it as realistic as possible, but, for the sake of the plot, some things aren't that realistic. Anyways, this fic almost turned dark in the "Do You Wanna Hang" part because I realized Chloe almost r@ped Jeremy, but I chose to rewrite the scene I made to match the humor type of writing I did in every other scene. Hope you like this story :)

Jeremy was horny.

Not just regular horny like he was everyday. He was  _ extremely  _ horny.

Since he had a stupid wet dream with Michael earlier in the morning, his boxers were super bunchy, which meant he'd been uncomfortable all day. But that really wasn't such a change, since he was horny all the time. Plus, those dreams have been happening for a little more than a week now. 

Thinking of Michael without his hoodie on gave him chills down his spine. I mean, it’s not like he got  _ romantic  _ chills, of course not. He couldn't be in love with his best friend, right? It just gave him  _ physical  _ chills. And the SQUIP was desperately trying to hide these weird feelings from him, apparently, since it admitted that it'd been blocking Michael from his field of vision. He didn't see any reason for it to do that other than because he made Jeremy have gay thoughts. They weren't as easy to turn off as it thought. 

But no can do when there's a hot guy who you see everyday and you've dreamed about his biceps. Biceps that you don't even think he actually has because he's only your geeky best friend who wouldn't look hot in any way, right? 

Wrong. After his dream, Jeremy couldn't look at him the same anymore. Especially today, where he had his hoodie sleeves cuffed down to his forearms. That was completely normal, but it was different when Jeremy didn't have the hots for Mell yet. He didn't even know  _ why  _ he had that dream. But it didn't matter, not when it was perfect material for his masturbation time. 

_ That sounded kinda creepy _ .

Was it wrong to use somebody's image without their consent to, like, get off? Especially if the person is your best friend of twelve years and is the most adorable nerd in the world. Not that Jeremy _ liked  _ him or anything. He was just super hot. Obviously. He totally still liked Christine, right? Plus, he had a girlfriend. Damnit, he had a girlfriend. He should've been fantasizing about  _ her _ . Except Michael turned him on more than anyone at the moment. Whatever, no big deal. That was probably just his “gay discovery”. Except he wasn’t gay. But he didn’t think he was straight either.

Anyway, he was just about to put on a moaning audio to listen to while picturing Michael without his shirt on, until he received a shock.

“OW!”

**_What did I say about masturbating? Especially to Michael?_ **

_ I was just...checking my email. _

**_You need to put your hands inside your pants to check your email?_ **

Busted.

_ Uh… _

**_You can't lie to me, Jeremy, I'm inside your brain. Now, we're going to devise a system: I tally every time you think about sex and that is how many push-ups you do. If today is an indicative sample, you'll have pecs in no time._ **

Jeremy couldn't help but think about how he wanted to feel Michael's pecs right now.

**_Push-up. Now._ **

_ But— _

**_Now, Jeremy._ **

Heere sighed in defeat and went to the floor, trying to do a push-up and falling to the floor. 

**_You are doing it wrong. Try again._ **

_ But I was supposed to do just one— _

**_You didn't do it properly. I'll help this time._ **

Jeremy tried again and felt a previously nonexistent strength take over his body. He got up and grinned.

_ Still not gonna be the cool guy, but maybe not so left out _ ,  _ now that I have the SQUIP to help me out _ , he thought and went to pick out a costume for Jake's Halloween party, that would be happening in less that a week. It was such a shame that Michael wasn't invited to the party. If he was, maybe they could—

**_Push-up. Again_ ** , the SQUIP said in an annoyed tone.

_ I didn't even— _

**_You thought of Michael._ **

_ Yeah, 'cause he's my friend— _

**_That's not how you think about him and you know it. Get down._ **

_ If Michael told me to get down, I totally— _

**_Two push-ups, now._ **

This was going to be torture.

  
  
  


It was the night of the Halloween party Jeremy was invited to — now that he hung out with the popular kids — and he couldn't be more excited.  _ I mean, only if Michael— _

**_Push-up_ ** .

He indeed ended up doing a ton of push-ups daily. He was actually starting to believe he would get real fit in just a couple of weeks and maybe Michael would notice— 

**_Again_ ** .

“Oh, come on!”, he whined as he bent down. “I hate my mind”, the tall boy muttered.

At least he would become hot from so many exercises. Being the most horny teenager on Earth had its perks, after all. Jeremy checked his appearance once again and went to the party. Getting there, he was greeted by Brooke. Oh, yeah, he totally forgot he had a girlfriend.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming. Did you get my messages?”, she said, with her really high voice — which frankly annoyed Heere.

**_Play it off._ **

“Am I late? I didn't even realize.”

Brooke looks a little disappointed. She soon turns her frown into a smile.

“So, what do you think about my costume? A lot of people go as sexy cats but I figured no one would come as a sexy dog.”

**_Vaguely compliment her._ **

“It's...original.”

She turns her face into a pout. Yeah, she really looked like a puppy. He couldn't make a puppy sad.

“I mean, amazing! I can't believe I'm with a girl that looks like you”, he quickly adds and she pinches his cheek. 

“I'm going to get a drink for you, okay?”

“Okay, thanks!”

_ Did you see the look on her face? She thought I stood her up! _

**_And she was so excited when she realized you hadn’t. People want what they don’t have. Look who’s here._ **

He sees that Christine has come. He pretends not to notice how his heart  _ didn’t  _ jump as it did when he thought of Michael. She’s talking with Jake. He doesn’t care that much. Heere saw that almost everyone was dancing, but, since he was a crappy dancer, he just went to grab a drink, completely forgetting Brooke was already going to do that. Jeremy took a sip. 

**_You should let yourself more loose, Jeremy. Drink more, like the popular peers do._ **

So he turned another cup. Then another. Soon, he's had, like, seven glasses and was already tipsy. He saw that Jake stopped talking to Christine and he came in Jeremy’s direction.

“Welcome to the party, man!” Jake greeted and Jeremy nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, Jerry!”, called Chloe.

“Jeremy— you know what, just call me whatever.” He was already used to people getting his name wrong.

“Brooke has a surprise for you!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it's upstairs. Follow me”, she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to a room he didn't know. “Jake’s parents’ room. Don’t worry. They’re not using it.”

“You really know your way around.”

“Yeah, I’ve had sex in pretty much every room in this house.” Jeremy drops his jaw. “Because I dated Jake, of course! God, what kind of slut do you think I am?”, she asks, taking a sip from her baby bottle. Her baby costume was a little creepy, but he didn’t comment on that.

“So...where’s Brooke?”

Chloe giggled.

“You are so cute! Brooke’s not coming.”

“She’s not? Then why did you…”

“Do you wanna hang for a bit?”, she asked, moving towards the — now uncomfortable — boy.  _ What the fuck is happening? _

“Chloe, what are you doing?”

“Oh, I just thought that we could just stay here and talk about our feelings and shit.” She got closer and closer, until she was practically on top of him.

“What?”

“You know, you're kinda cute for a virgin.” 

“Who says I'm a virgin?”, he looked genuinely confused.

“Please”, she said, laughing. “There's no way you're not a virgin! Look at you, all blushing just because I'm next to you.” Jeremy gulped. He probably was blushing because of the alcohol, but okay. “But we could change that, if you want”, she added, in a seductive voice.

“I have to go”, he said, but he couldn't stand up.

**_You're welcome._ **

“I don’t know why she’s so crazy about you. You’re not  _ that _ cute. No offense”, she said in an annoyed tone.

“None taken. I should get back—”

“You know, she’s not that innocent. That wounded puppy routine? It’s how she

gets all the guys. Acts all helpless so they want to protect her. Not that I care.”

Heere realizes something.

“You’re jealous of Brooke!”

“I am  _ not  _ jealous of her!”

“I just don't understand why. You're, like, the hottest girl in school, you shouldn't be jealous of anyone.” Well, fuck. “Did I just say that—”

Valentine kisses him and takes his shirt off. Jeremy tries to pull away but, again, he can't. 

_ Make it stop! _

**_I don't understand your request._ **

“I need to go-”

She pulls away. 

“Can you just stop being coy? Do you wanna lose your virgin status or not?” Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed her baby bottle, handing it to Jeremy. “It's not actually milk.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm not a big—”, the SQUIP forced him to drink it and kiss the girl. “...drinker.”

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. “Jeremy? Are you in there? Jenna Rolan said she saw you go upstairs”, he could hear Brooke say. 

Chloe gestured for him to be quiet.

“Jeremy?”

There's a sound of footsteps going away and Jeremy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“If Jenna Rolan saw us—”

“Jenna Rolan should mind her own goddamn business.”

“Brooke’s going to find out. Don’t you care?”

“You’re less cute when you’re talking.”

_ Help me out of here! _

**_システムエラー— こんにちは!_ **

_ What? _

**_I’m sorry, Jeremy. Alcohol temporarily scrambles my プログラミング._ **

_ Then why did you make me drink it? _

**_It was important you take advantage of the それはあなたがもっと緩めるのを助けるので飲む. You’ll thank me 後で. アップグレードを行っていれば、アルコールなしで簡単にアップグレードできたかもしれません._ **

“Whatever, I’ve had enough—”, Chloe began to say but someone knocked on the door.

“JEREMY HEERE?”, he could hear a male voice say. He sounded angry. Oh, great, he totally needed an angry guy to kick his ass now.

“Ooh, the fun begins”, Valentine smirked.

“Is that...Jake?”

“Jeremy, I know you’re not having sex on my parent’s bed, because if you were, I’d

have to rip your balls off!”

“GREAT, THEN YOU CAN BOTH BE BALL-LESS!”, Chloe screamed and Jeremy began fearing for his life.

“...Chloe?”

The sound of someone trying to open the door was even louder. Then, Jake (probably) started throwing his body against the door.

“HEAR THAT? I’M HAVING HOT SEX WITH JEREMY ALL OVER YOUR

PARENTS’ LINENS!”, the girl lied and Jeremy quickly denied it.

“No, we’re not, I swear we’re not!”

There was finally silence again. 

_...Maybe he believed me and went away. _

A fist smashes through the window and the blue-eyed boy almost has a heart attack.

**_警告, 警告._ **

When Jake appears through the window, Chloe quickly throws herself on top of Jeremy.

“You’re fucking dead, Jeremy!”

“Go away, we’re busy SCREWING!”

Jeremy, even though he's dizzy, pushes Chloe and opens the door. The first person he sees is Brooke.  _ Well, this is just great. _

“Jeremy?”

“Brooke!”

He stands awkwardly without knowing what to say, until Jake is able to come through the window.

“JEREMY!”

Scared for his life, he mumbles an apology to his (ex?) girlfriend and pushes her aside to run, immediately followed by Dillinger.

“I’ll kill you, Jeremy!”, he yells, but he soon collapses on the floor, taking a breath. “Oh, man, I shouldn’t have drank too much Peach Schnapps.”

Jeremy ran to a bathroom to hide, locking the door and sitting on the edge of the tub that was there.  _ That was so crazy.  _ He tried to steady his breathing, but, suddenly, he felt a hand touch him and he screamed.

“‘Sup?”, said a familiar voice. Jeremy was still startled but, when he saw who was there, his face lit up.

“Michael? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't invited to the party.”

Heere tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach — butterflies that definitely weren't there for years, butterflies that definitely weren't something other than just physical attraction; no, not at all.

“I wasn't. That's why I'm using this clever disguise!”

Jeremy just stared at him. 

_ God, he is so beautiful...I mean, hot! He’s just cute, I don’t like him or anything. _

“You’re speechless. Squip got your tongue?”

_ No, but I want you to have my tongue _ .

...

_ Wait, that doesn't even make sense. _

“It’s...off.”

“That would explain why you’re talking to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you have been ignoring me entirely until a week ago, then talked to me for a while and ignored me again.”

Jeremy couldn't say anything. He couldn't say that his SQUIP has been blocking Michael to block Jeremy's gayness and, after he found out, he had to avoid him to not go crazy. There was no way he'd say that. Michael started talking again.

“I’ve been thinking about this moment. What I would say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship…”

Jeremy grunted unconsciously. He didn't want Michael to go on and on about this when he couldn't even explain the reason behind it. 

“What?”, Michael asked, staring him in the eye and Jeremy blushed just a little.

“It’s, eh, um...I—” He stumbled on his words.  _ So embarrassing.  _ He took a breath and tried again, slowly. “It's really good to see you.”

“It won’t be. Once you hear what I found out.” Heere frowned. “About…”, he taps in his head.  _ Ah, the SQUIP. Always the SQUIP. _

“Michael, I don't want to talk about this right now.”

“But, I found—”

“Michael…”

Jeremy took a deep breath. Should he tell the truth and say what was on his mind? What if he did it and Michael thought he was gross? What if he didn't and just moved on? But what if he did and Michael ended up feeling the same? He would get laid after all. What if he didn't and then—

Screw it. Screw the SQUIP, screw the 'what if's, screw everything. Michael, his best friend of twelve years, the kindest person in the world, wouldn't abandon him. Never. And, yes, it might be a stupid idea to ask your buddy to fuck, but he was too drunk to understand the absurdity of what he was going to say. So he took a shaky breath and prepared to let out what was on his mind lately:

“Michael, I'm horny.”

_ Fuck _ .

That was terrible phrasing.

God curse the alcohol.

“I- I mean, sorry, that came out wrong.”

“What do I have to do with that?”, Michael joked. “Do you want me to get out of the bathroom so you can get off or—”

“No, I want you to stay. I mean, only if you want to…”

“You're telling me you want me to see you get off?”, he asked, now laughing. “Wow, I'm flattered, dude, but I don't think that—”

“I want to have sex with you.”

Mell stopped to stare at his friend's face. The intense staring was giving Jeremy chills, but he wouldn't say it.

“You're joking, right?” Jeremy looked down, ashamed. “You...don't look like you're joking. Oh my God.”

_ Great, you just ruined everything because you're horny. And drunk. _

“I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have said anything, I ruined our friendship, it's just that I thought that you wouldn't be weirded out by this, but apparently I was wrong, it's just that—”

“Jeremy, calm down.” Michael put his shaky hands on Jeremy's arms, looking a little freaked out himself, and the other boy looked up. “I'm not weirded out, I'm just...surprised? I thought you weren't gay? Don't you have a crush on Christine or something?”

“I'm not gay. But I think you're hot.”

He mentally slapped himself and he knew the SQUIP would too, if it was on.

“Sorry, that was a weird thing to say. I mean, I’m not gay, but I’m not straight either. I think. I wouldn’t think you were hot if I was straight though.”

“Thank you, I guess? But I don't think you should have your first time with someone you don't love.” Jeremy’s stomach twisted at the assumption that he didn’t love him. Which he  _ totally  _ didn’t, by the way. Just to clarify. My boss would fire me if I didn’t make that clear.

“I love you as a friend, doesn't it count?”

Michael had an almost hurt look for a second before he looked away.

“I don't think you should do this just because you're horny. Sex is not just about that.”

“Okay, I'm sorry.”

His best friend turned to look at him again, frustration and disappointment written all over Jeremy's face.

“Do you really want to?”

“Yes!”, he sounded a little too overexcited.  _ Be more chill, Jeremy _ .

Michael sighed.

“Fine. Are you drunk?”

“I'm almost sober”, he lied and Michael slapped him in the arm. 

“I'm not having sex with you if you're drunk.”

“Why not?”, he whined.

“Consent, dumbass!”

“Ugh!”, he grunted and buried his head in his hands. “Why? I wanted this for a week now!” He heard a giggle and looked up at Michael, who was blushing. He felt his face burning too.

“How many cups did you have?”

“One.”

“Liar.”

“Okay, six.”

“Jeremy! Why did you drink so much?”

“It's not that much!”

“It is! You rarely drink!”

“Well, the SQUIP made me! And, look what happened, it abandoned me in the middle of a crisis!”

“Me not having sex with you because you're drunk is a crisis?”, he scoffed.

“No! It's just that, before, Jake was nearly trying to kill me and it just abandoned me. I had to run here to save my life!”

Michael started cracking up.

“Why is it funny?”

“I’m imagining Prince chasing you to a bathroom.” His laughing became even more hysterical. “Also, I think I drank too many beers.”

“Then why are you judging  _ me  _ for my drinking?”

“Because you wanna fuck in a fucking bathroom just because you're horny!”

Jeremy started cracking up too. Soon, they were laughing their asses off while leaning against each other. That lasted for about ten minutes. When they calmed down, they both took a breath.

“I want to sleep.”

“Same.”

So, they slept for a while, enough to minimize, even if just a little bit, the alcohol level in their bodies. But then they heard knocks and that woke both of them up.

“You know, other people need to use the bathroom!”, a girl screamed.

“I'm on my period!”, Michael screamed back.

“Take your time, honey”, she answered and they both started giggling again.

“You know, it's really nice hanging out with you here”, Jeremy said, smiling, as he elbowed Michael playfully.

“It really is.”

There was a comfortable silence for a while. Jeremy's mind was filled with thoughts about how badly he wanted to hold hands and cuddle and kiss Michael, he wanted to do that so, so bad. But, every time they came to mind, he brushed it off.  _ It's probably nothing.  _ Yes, sure, if being in love with your best friend is your definition of nothing, then I agree. Shit, I’m going to get fired for this. Scratch that.

“Can I kiss you?”, he blurted out the question he's been keeping in the back of his mind all this time.

Michael looked up — he was staring at the ground — and there was the pain in his eyes again. 

“Don't do anything you'll regret when you're sober.”

Heere held him by the shoulders.

“Hey, I won't ever regret kissing you. Kissing you is something I dream about on a daily basis”, he confessed and giggled. Mell's face lit up.

“Really?”

“Yes. Every day.”

“For one week?”, he joked.

“Hey, in my defense, the SQUIP was hiding it from me.”

“ _ It _ ?”

Jeremy paused dramatically.

“My gayness.”

And they were cracking up again, but, this time, they stopped earlier. The blue-eyed boy stared into the other's eyes and then his mouth and put his hands on Michael's cheeks. He stopped a while to analyze how beautiful he was. He might be the most beautiful person Jeremy's ever met. He couldn't even process what that meant because he was too close and he wasn't thinking straight anymore. So he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss was far from perfect, given that Jeremy's first kiss happened on that same night and it was forced, while Michael hadn't even kissed anyone before that. However, it was still wonderful for both of them. They found a way to make their lips sync up and to use the tongue, even if it was messy. When they pulled apart because of the lack of air, their faces were red and they were smiling. 

_ “I love you _ .”

Wait a damn minute.

What did you just—

Jeremy couldn't even process what that meant or correct himself because, right then, he heard a scream. Michael, alarmed, quickly grabbed Jeremy's hand, pulling him out of the bathroom. There was smoke everywhere and it didn't take long until there was a deafening sound of the fire burning the house down. The boys ran towards the door, which was already surrounded by fire.

“FUCK!”, he looked around, trying to find a way out. “I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FUCK IN THE BATHROOM”, Michael yelled, looking for some way to escape.

“AT LEAST I'LL DIE HAPPY”, Jeremy shouted back from across the room.

“Awww, really?”

Jeremy ran up to Jake's parents' room, where there was that broken window. He could see Rich and Jake laying on the ground, looking incredibly in pain. Luckily, there was a free space for them to jump.

“SHUT UP AND HELP ME GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this and regretted it right away because I have so many fluffs who are good and cute and aaa and I post *this* as my first fanfiction? But I won't delete it because 5 people gave it kudos (THANK YOU btw) and that means it's not as trashy as I thought (I actually liked this before I posted it fbkdbfks). Anyways, I'm making a crack video for this fanfiction so when I finish it I'll link it heere.
> 
> Oh, and about Jeremy easily admitting his sexual attraction towards Michael but not admitting romantic feelings, it's because a lot of relationships are just about sex and not serious and there is the friends with benefits thingy that doesn't screw up the friendship that much, but if he was in love with Michael he feels like he'd lose him forever/get his heart broken. Just for clarification lol


End file.
